Take My Breath
"Take My Breath" is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the fourth track on their debut EP Would You Like?, which was released on February 25, 2016. Lyrics SeolA Xuan Yi Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Cheng Xiao Mei Qi Yeoreum Dayoung Hangul= You take my breath (You take my breath) 난 숨이 멎어 (널 보면 숨이 멎어) 우우우~ 우우우~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby 너를 보면 아이스크림처럼 녹아 내리는 난 너무 달콤해서 너를 한입 물고 싶어 Kiss me baby kiss me darling 이런 말을 입에 달고 살고만 싶어요 너를 보면 초콜릿처럼 녹아 내리는 난 이건 정말 답 안 나오게 니가 너무 좋아 Kiss me baby kiss me darling 매일매일 너에게 속삭이고 싶어라 어디선가 나를 바라 보고만 있을 것 같아 Come into my heart 허락 없이 맘에 들어 왔어 You take my breath (You take my breath away) 난 숨이 멎어 (널 보면 숨이 멎어) 한번 숨이 너무 길게 느껴져 니가 없인 없어 니가 없인 내가 없어 I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling 우우우~ 우우우~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby 너를 보면 솜사탕처럼 스윗하게 보여 한번 두 번 맛을 보면 잊을 수가 없어 Kiss me baby kiss me darling 매일매일 너에게 달콤하고 싶어라 어디선가 나를 바라 보고만 있을 것 같아 Come into my heart 허락 없이 맘에 들어 왔어 You take my breath (You take my breath away) 난 숨이 멎어 (널 보면 숨이 멎어) 한번 숨이 너무 길게 느껴져 니가 없인 없어 니가 없인 내가 없어 널 처음 본 순간부터 내 호흡 is 곤란해 어느새 내 맘에 들어와 어떡해 내 심장 역시 곤란해 상상해 너와의 입맞춤 우리 관곈 마치 못갖춤마디처럼 시작하지도 않았지 이제부터 나와 둘만의 Party 니가 자꾸 보고 싶어서 나 어떡해 다른 사람이 아닌 니가 내 옆에 있어 제발 여기 있어요 Oh You take my breath (You take my breath away) 난 숨이 멎어 (널 보면 숨이 멎어) 한번 숨이 너무 길게 느껴져 니가 없인 없어 니가 없인 내가 없어 I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling 우우우~ 우우우~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby |-| Romanization= You take my breath (You take my breath) nan sumi meojeo (neol bomyeon sumi meojeo) woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby neoreul bomyeon aiseukeurimcheoreom noga naerineun nan neomu dalkomhaeseo neoreul hanip mulgo sipeo Kiss me baby kiss me darling ireon mareul ibe dalgo salgoman sipeoyo neoreul bomyeon cheokoratcheoreom noga naerineun nan igeon jeongmal dap an naoge niga neomu joha Kiss me baby kiss me darling maeilmaeil neoege soksagigo sipeora eodiseonga nareul bara bogoman isseul geot gata Come into my heart heorak eobsi mame deureo wasseo You take my breath (You take my breath away) nan sumi meojeo (neol bomyeon sumi meojeo) hanbeon sumi neomu gilge neukkyeojyeo niga eobsin eobseo niga eobsin naega eobseo I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby neoreul bomyeon somsatangcheoreom sweet hage boyeo hanbeon du beon maseul bomyeon ijeul suga eobseo Kiss me baby kiss me darling maeilmaeil neoege dalkomhago sipeo eodiseonga nareul bara bogoman isseul geot gata Come into my heart heorak eobsi mame deureo wasseo You take my breath (You take my breath away) nan sumi meojeo (neol bomyeon sumi meojeo) hanbeon sumi neomu gilge neukkyeojyeo niga eobsin eobseo niga eobsin naega eobseo neol cheoeum bon sunganbuteo nae hoheup is gonlanhae eoneusae nae mame deureowa eotteokhae nae simjang yeoksi gonlanhae sangsanghae neowaui immatchum uri gwangyen machi motgachumadicheoreom sijakhajido anhatji ijebuteo nawa dulmanui Party niga jakku bogo sipeoseo na eotteokhae dareun sarami anin niga nae yeope isseo jebal yeogi isseoyo Oh You take my breath (You take my breath away) nan sumi meojeo (neol bomyeon sumi meojeo) hanbeon sumi neomu gilge neukkyeojyeo niga eobsin eobseo niga eobsin naega eobseo I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby |-| Translation= You take my breath (You take my breath) I can't breathe (I can't breathe when I see you) Woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby When I see you I melt like ice cream I want to bite you because you remind me of sweet ice cream Kiss me baby kiss me darling I want to live like this saying it all the time When I see you I melt like a chocolate There's no answer for this I like you so much Kiss me baby kiss me darling I want to tell you this every single day I feel like you'll be watching me from somewhere Come into my heart With no permission you came into my heart You take my breath (You take my breath away) I can't breathe (I can't breathe when I see you) It seems like one breath is very long I won't be there without you, I won't be there without you I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling Woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby When I see you, you look sweet like cotton candy When I take one or two bites I can't forget Kiss me baby kiss me darling I want to seem sweet to you everyday I feel like you'll be watching me from somewhere Come into my heart With no permission you came into my heart You take my breath (You take my breath away) I can't breathe (I can't breathe when I see you) It seems like one breath is very long I won't be there without you, I won't be there without you The moment I saw you My breathing is faltering What can I do you came into my heart My heart is also troubled Our relationship seems like A phrase I couldn't get We haven't even started From now on Party I keep wanting to see you what should I do It's not anybody else But you're next to me oh You take my breath (You take my breath away) I can't breathe (I can't breathe when I see you) It seems like one breath is very long I won't be there without you, I won't be there without you I got a feeling You take my breath away I got a feeling you got a feeling Woo woo woo~ woo woo woo~ Kiss me kiss me Kiss me kiss me baby Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Would You Like? Category:Cosmic Girls